


I Need You

by ashtonvell, lauren (ashtonvell)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou is a Dork, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonvell/pseuds/ashtonvell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonvell/pseuds/lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto had it all. A best friend, a scholarship to a prestigious volleyball college. Then his whole life turned upside down when he met Akaashi. A setter who would know his strengths and weaknesses, who would complete him. A college au for all your fluff and angst needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Akaashi slumped down to the wooden floor, back resting on the pale colored door, his sobbing echoing in the empty apartment. Slamming his head back he let out a painful scream. He wailed for what seemed like an eternity. Then, after yelling his throat out, he slowly stood and began moving to the bedroom. Each step was slow and forced. Akaashi could barely see through the tears that continued to spill over. A dark and heavy weight sat in his stomach preventing any sort of eating attempt. Not bothering to change clothes, Akaashi fell onto his bed, his and Bokuto's bed. Curling himself into a ball, he cried until he fell asleep, noting how empty the space felt next to him.


	2. The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be at anime expo so I'll post another chapter when I get back 
> 
> Anyone notice the My Hero Academia reference 
> 
> How does one space sentences or indent correctly 
> 
> I will try and get out new chapters as soon as possible but there will always be at least one per week :)
> 
> Questions? Message me at megamultifandomgirl on tumblr

"Bye Mom!" Bokuto yelled, waving at the gray SUV driving off into the distance.

Bags in hand, he turned to where he would spend the next two years: Izuku University, a famous college known for producing famous athletes, especially in volleyball. 

The well known Ushijima Wakatoshi attended and graduated from this college; and grew to make it to Japan's national volleyball team as the youngest player.

Determined to make the national team as well (because in high school he was one of the top 5 aces) Bokuto had always wanted to attend Izuku University. He had practiced and practiced as hard as he could throughout high school hoping to make the college team. 

He trained with his best friend Kuroo, his junior, Hinata, and picked up receiving techniques from another close friend, Daichi. Stopping at nothing, Bokuto honed his skills and improved overall.

In his third year at Fukurodani, scouts from the college were sent to a local match. Bokuto made sure he played his hardest, showing off an amazing cut short that narrowly avoided the net. 

After a few weeks, Bokuto received a scholarship to attend. However, due to their advanced academic classes, Bokuto decided to hold off on the offer for a few years. 

It devastated him, but during that time he went to a two year community college and barely passed due to more volleyball practice distractions with Kuroo. 

But all that aside, he was finally here! Bokuto had planned (somewhat) on how he was going to celebrate his first day of college, and had decided on calling Kuroo in the evening. Ready to join the volleyball team after school but also needing class supplies, he had jam packed his stuff all into one duffle bag. Now the clunks of his black knee pads mixed with the rattle of loose pencils sounded in the morning breeze. 

Lugging his yellow neon duffle over his shoulder, Bokuto pumped his open fist in the air. Letting out a "Hey hey hey!", Bokuto stepped off of the gravel pavement and began walking to his very first class.


	3. First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it looks like I won't be updating weekly, more monthly. I'm also working on a Voltron fic which is going to be great (I hope) and until then this will be slowly updating. But don't worry it's not abandoned! Until next time here's the new chapter

"I'm lost." Bokuto stated, turning around in a circle. Crap, he didn't want to be late on his first day. He rapidly turned his head, looking for any available students or stragglers he could ask for directions. Spotting one at random, he power walked over. The guy had his back to him, and wore a plain purple hoodie with black skinny jeans. And holy cow those legs looked good in them. 

"Bokuto, cool your gay for a few seconds man." He thought, shaking his head to get rid of any extra thoughts. "Excuse me! Can you help me with directions?" he said tapping the stranger on the shoulder. The person turned around, and Bokuto became star struck. The man looked no older than Bokuto, but had an aura of maturity surrounding him. He had black curly hair and lidded eyes with long eyelashes that blinked at Bokuto's staring. 

"Can I help you?" The man asked with a silky smooth voice. 

"Huh? Oh! Ah! Um, right." Bokuto stammered breaking eye contract from the beautiful man. "I was wondering if you knew how to get to class 1-C? I'm kind of lost here....." 

"1-C?" The man clarified. "That's over on your right, past the library. First room, can't miss it." 

"O-ok! Thanks!" Bokuto answered, quickly turning around so he wouldn't fantasize about this dreamy guy for any longer. "Gotta blast!" He yelled whilst running away towards his classroom. "Oh crap." He muttered, swinging a 180 turn on the pavement with his sneakers. He sprinted back to the guy in the purple hoodie who had already begun to walk away. "Wait!" He yelled, and the man slowly turned around to face Bokuto once again. "What's your name?" The man in the hoodie paused for a moment before replying:

"I'm Akaashi Keji."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message me at megamultifandomgirl on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Message me at megamultifandomgirl on tumblr


End file.
